


Toward the Light

by Mesmeret



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is squeamish, Huxloween, M/M, Moderate alcohol consumption, Poltergeist Spoilers, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo is so excited that Hux wants to watch his favorite horror movie for the first time. So much so that Kylo forgets there's a lot of flashing light scenes. But Hux insists on dealing with the headache as long as Kylo can take care of him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Toward the Light

"Oh, so spooky," Hux mutters under his breath as the Star Spangled Banner fills their living room the moment Kylo pressed play.

"Babe, it would play before the channel would go offline," Kylo pouts. He couldn't believe how quickly he had to start defending his favorite movie. He took a sip from his cold Elysian Punkuccino coffee ale as Hux grumbled that he knew that factoid.

Hux curls up against Kylo with his spiked hot chocolate. He gives a little hum as Kylo wraps his arm around his side. Hux changed into his pajamas right after dinner while Kylo made his drink and their popcorn. They won't touch it for an hour but it made the room pleasant.

"Ugh, flashing lights," Hux whines and presses his face against Kylo's side. 

"Shit, sorry," Kylo gently rubs Hux's head and tells him when to look back at the screen.

Hux makes a face as the beer cans spill and then shouts in disgust when they're brought into the house spraying all over. Kylo laughs genuinely and relaxes into the couch. This was a truly great idea to introduce Hux to Poltergeist. Hux quieted down until Carol Anne overfeeds the fish and tucks his face against Kylo's pec. Kylo whispers when the coast is clear.

Whenever the lightning fills the screen, Kylo covers Hux's eyes and described any details that Hux may miss. He does the same for the classic "They're here" scene but is relieved to feel Hux shudder a bit.

Kylo is relieved that Hux can watch most of the poltergeist activity and investigation. What's even better is that he's invested. Hux's mug and Kylo's beer bottle are on the coffee table. 

"Ugh, gross," Hux nearly climbs onto Kylo's lap as the raw steak crawls on the counter.

Kylo chuckles as the practical effects get more and more gruesome. Hux whines against his chest as Marty peels off his face. Kylo kisses his hair and rubs Hux's back until he calms down.

Hux grabs the bowl of popcorn as the spirits travel down the staircase. Kylo takes a handful as well and lets the bowl rest on his lap.  
The reveal of the burial grounds happens and Hux makes a soft noise of realization. Kylo smiles knowing that Hux finally understands one of his long running quips. "No one has complained until now."

They fall into a lull with the plot. Hux hums softly as Tangina is introduced, "She has a nice voice."

"I thought I was the one with the nice voice," Kylo pouts at how ridiculous he feels being jealous of Zelda Rubinstein. 

Hux laughs and pecks his cheek, "I love your voice."

Kylo hums happily and they fall back to silence. Kylo covers Hux's eyes as the lights flash from the closet. But to his surprise, Hux pulls them away. He's squinting with a grimace and Kylo rubs his temples feeling flattered that Hux was going to risk a headache to get the full experience.

Hux sighs deeply as Carol Anne and Diane escaped. He relaxes a bit more and then the climax of the movie happens. Kylo has to move the popcorn bowl to the coffee table because of Hux's reflexes to brace his arms when seeing the corpses. Kylo is thoroughly entertained for the rest of the movie. The credits roll and Hux yawns. Kylo kisses his forehead, "What you thinking?"

"Mmm, it was good. Gross," Hux's smile turns into a smirk. "I understand why you like it."

Kylo blushes a little, "Oh?"

"You're a gross goober," Hux's smirk widens.

"So clever," Kylo rolls his eyes and leans forward to kiss Hux.

Hux moans softly in the kiss before pulling away, "I do have a small headache from the flashing lights."

"Hmm," Kylo moves Hux to lay on his back. "Good thing I know what to do."

Hux gasps as Kylo nips at his neck. Kylo pulls up his shirt licking his belly button. Hux whimpers as Kylo's tongue spirals lazily over his soft belly. Kylo reaches his hand up to Hux's lips and groans as Hux holds his hand, sucking his fingers contently. Kylo sucks faint marks randomly, moaning as Hux trembles from each grazing of teeth.

Hux pulls off of Kylo's fingers, "Please, please."

Kylo nods dumbly as his hand is pushed down to Hux's crotch. He tugs down Hux's pants and starts stroking Hux with his wet fingertips. They moan in unison. Kylo nuzzles Hux's hip and admires Hux's cock as it gets harder between his thumb, pointer finger, and middle finger. While Kylo loves fucking a fist, Hux's thighs shake when it's just pressure pushing down on his foreskin. The occasional rolling of Kylo's palm on his head if Kylo wants him to scream.

Tonight was not that kind of night. Kylo wants Hux to float after and not have nightmares. He kept up his up-down motions and leaned up to lap at a barely revealed nipple. Hux cradles his head moaning softly.

"Kylo, please," Hux whispers as he feels himself teeter on the edge of climax. Kylo groans and shuffles down quickly to catch Hux's release on his tongue. Hux gasps as Kylo licks him clean.

"Feeling better, pumpkin?"

Hux must be since he whispers, "Yeah."

Kylo smiles and carefully picks Hux up to take him to their bedroom. Hux is fighting to stay awake but he goes limp with slumber as Kylo tucks him in. Kylo is plenty fine with saving his own orgasm for the morning. 

Hux is always horny and ready to please in the mornings.


End file.
